In the Body of Another: Part 10: Preparing
by 1198991k
Summary: The ultimate crossover and the In the Body of Another Finale Part 1. Briana Heartland meets the Lilum and all of the Helpers from the Fandoms. She must prepare for the upcoming battle.
1. Chapter 1: The Lilum

CHAPTER 1: The Lilum

It had been a few weeks since I had travelled anywhere and I had two conflicting feelings about that. The first was relief. The worlds were getting harder and it was weighing on me. Being in those worlds, I had to figure out a certain balance.

At first, I would just tell them what was going on. Then, as time went by, that was risky and I feared what the result would be. Therefore, I had to play many parts and pretend to be someone else. And to top it off, I was always on my own mission. A mission to figure out something and learn something. I thought high school was hard.

The other emotion I was feeling was…something close to anxiety and fear. What would the next world bring? Would I meet Stefan and Damon? Legolas? Jon Snow? Jack Sparrow? Freakin' Ariel? The possibilities were endless. What if there wasn't anymore? Then, what? I knew I wasn't ready to fight, no matter how much I learned.

That night, I went to bed early. As I stared at the ceiling, I started to drift and for a second it felt like I was falling. Instead of shooting up in my bed, I continued to fall. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't feel my sheets under me. I didn't feel my hair whipping in the wind. I barely felt myself breathing. I couldn't see or hear anything either. It was just darkness and silence. Surely, I had died and this was my soul leaving my body. Panic rose up and if I could do anything, I would be screaming and crying. Maybe I was and I just didn't know it. Before my mind could go to a darker place, I landed on something soft.

It was easily the soft thing ever. My body felt like it was floating. My hands curled around the light material and I felt it disappear. It moved like water, but it wasn't wet. I opened my eyes and I saw white. It was bright, but I didn't dare close my eyes.

"Briana Heartland," a voice neither male nor female said.

I looked over and I saw the shape of a person. They were also white and only shadows separated them from everything else. I watched as the white melted away and a human stood there. Again, they appeared neither male nor female.

"Who are you?" I asked. "Are you God?"

"No. I am the Guardian of the Fandoms. The Lilum. I am here to instruct you and guide you."

"Oh. Okay." I scrubbed myself and struggled to contain my emotions.

"I will take you to the Helpers."

"Alright."

I stood up on shaky legs and followed them. I stared as I passed through the huge hall. I felt déjà vu as I walked through. I probably went here when I travelled. There was massive doors that were easily a hundred feet tall. Written in silver was the Fandoms; Supernatural, Teen Wolf, The Hunger Games, Game of Thrones, Disney, The Walking Dead, and many others. Some of the signs where in different languages. At the other end of the hall, was a small door. Above it, the sign read 'The Helper's Archive'.

We walked in and I was taken away.


	2. Chapter 2: The Helpers

CHAPTER 2: The Helpers

The colors shocked me at first. My eyes quickly took in everything, making me dizzy. Everything was golden. The walls, the floors, the many bookshelves, and even the books. I saw many people in that room, all of them wearing gold. I spotted Chuck, or God, first. Then, Deaton. And Dumbledore. There was four others, but I didn't recognize them.

"I'll introduce you," The Lilum said. "You know Deaton from the Teen Wolf fandom. Chuck, or God, from the Supernatural world. And yes, he is The God. Dumbledore, from the Wizarding World."

"Hello, child," Dumbledore said, smiling.

"Hey."

"Then, there is Annabelle Blackstone. From the Caster Chronicles."

The woman stepped forward. She had green eyes and black tattoos on her arms. She was a Caster.

"And Caroline from Twilight."

She also stepped forward. I noticed her pale skin and golden eyes. She was a vampire.

"Then, Elle Anding from Hunger Games."

She stepped forward. She had pink hair, piercings, but kind blue eyes. She was tall, muscular, and very beautiful.

"And, Luciano García from Divergent."

He was short, tan, and handsome. His black hair was slicked back and hair arms were covered in tattoos.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," his said with an accent.

"And you."

"And this is Briana Heartland," The Lilum said. "Now, we must move on to strategy. We have figured out who is doing the attacks and Heartland has been sent to learn whatever she can. In order to do this neatly, I will go down the list."

"What?" I whispered, starting to be nervous.

"In the Teen Wolf world, you became Stiles Stilisnki and Derek Hale, correct?"

"Yeah. I mean, yes."

"It was in that world you meet Deaton and learned of your mission."

"That is correct."

"What did you learn there?"

"Um, I believe Stiles was a test drive in order to see if this was even possible and to learn about my mission."

"Deaton, is that correct?"

"Yes. I knew we could save the Fandoms, but I didn't know how. I ordered for the exchange and did the first one as a test drive."

"Thank you."

He nodded.

"What did you learn as Derek Hale?"

"I learned how to control my anger – sort of - , and how to control the shift and having physical strength."

"Deaton? Is that what you wanted her to learn?"

"Yes. In order to fight Kate Argent, you need to understand the shift and how it feels to be one of their kind."

"After that, you travelled to the Supernatural world?"

"Yes. As Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester."

"What did you learn as Dean?"

"I learned about the physical part of hunting."

"And as Sam?"

"The research part."

"And God? Is that was she was supposed to learn?"

"Yes. In order to hunt Azazel, she can't just know the events Sam and Dean went through. She needed their skills, not just their knowledge."

"After that, you went to the Twilight fandom, correct?"

"Correct. As Edward Cullen."

"And what did you learn there?"

"I learned how to battle vampire instincts and thirst. With the help of Crowley."

"And is that the result you were wanting, Caroline?"

"Yes. I sent Crowley to spend up the process. I feared how long it would take, considering that the first few years of being a vampire is hard. I tapped into her new hunter instincts."

"After that you became Lena Duchannes in the Caster world."

"Yes. I learned to about the balance between good and bad."

"And that is what you wanted her to learn, Mrs. Blackstone."

"Yes. My wife and I thought that would be important."

"Then, you became Tobias Eaton from Divergent."

"I did and I learned about politics and how to bring down a government." I said, getting more nervous.

"Is that want you wanted her to learn, Luciano?"

"It is."

"After that, you became Katniss Everdeen from the Hunger Games."

"Yeah, and I learned how to heal people after a war. I guess because after this battle."

"Yes," Elle Anding said.

"Then, you were Draco Malfoy from the Wizarding World."

"I was. And I learned to battle the darkness inside of me. It was the hardest journey thus far."

"And Albus Dumbledore, is that the result you were wanting?"

"It was."

"Know that we have evaluated what you have learned, we will go over the enemies you will be facing."

"Alright."


	3. Chapter 3: The Enemies

CHAPTER 3: THE ENEMIES

"From Teen Wolf, you will be fighting Kate Argent, the Werejaguar. From Supernatural, you will be fighting Azazel, the Prince of Hell. From Twilight, you will be fighting Victoria, the vampire. From the Caster Chronicles, you will be fighting Abraham Ravenwood, the Incubus. From Divergent, you will be fighting Jeanie Matthews. From the Hunger Games, you will be fighting President Snow. From the Wizarding World, you will be fighting Voldemort."

"I know."

"What you don't know is how they will come at you? What the trials will be? And unfortunately, we don't either."

"You don't?"

"No. We can only theorize."

"I can't go in on theory."

"Sam and Dean have gone in with less," Chuck said.

"True," I sighed. "Give me your theories."

"For Kate," Deaton started. "She is cunning and loves trickery. She killed Derek's family and kidnapped him. I wouldn't expected anything less from her now. She found a way to destroy her world in Latin America. So I study their lore."

"Okay."

"For Azazel, I would learn a lot about demons, especially the Princes. He will be coming back with a vengeance and stronger than ever," God warned. "Be prepared for anything. He will be using advanced magic. "

"Alright. I'll try."

"Victoria," Caroline started. "She found one of our magic pockets and has managed to strike. While I don't think she has gained any new powers, I fear what she will cook up. Remember the vampire army and the Volturi."

"I do. Expect something creative, right?"

"Right."

"Abraham Ravenwood will be one of the hardest to face. Not only is he cunning and resourceful, he also has powerful magic. Review your training in that world and think of the powers you have within yourself," Annabelle Blackstone told me.

"I will," I said, thinking of how I transferred memories.

"Jeanine Matthews might not be magical or supernatural, but she knows how to manipulate your reality through science. Stick to what you know for certain. Don't let fear and doubt swallow you," Luciano García warned.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Like Matthews, President Snow doesn't seem scary. He is just an old man who ruled an entire nation," Elle Anding said, smiling softly. "He is good at finding what will hurt you the most and using that."

"Okay. I'll…do something."

"Lastly Voldemort," Dumbledore said kindly. "Don't underestimate him. While Harry did defeat, it took years of hardship. He is a powerful wizard that killed hundreds. Be careful."

"I will," I said, thinking of dark times.


	4. Chapter 4: The Research Part 1

CHAPTER 4: THE RESEARCH PART 1

The next day, or at least I think it was as there wasn't any sun or moon, I started researching. Feeling overwhelmed and scared, I just sat there and stared. Finally getting the motivation, I stood up and starting digging through the books. I found a few books on what I thought would be helpful.

The first book was Nagual and Berserkers by Wikia Wolfe. It said that the Nagual, also known as werejaguars, are a species of shape-shifters from Latin America. They were created by Tezcatlipoca, an Aztec god who had a strong connection to jaguars. Naguals have a connection to Berserkers. Naguals were thought to be the creator of Berserkers and they can control them.

The second book described more about what werejaguars looked like. When they transform, their eyes glow green, like a jaguar. Not only that, but they have short fangs, claws, and many other attributes. The thing that is most notable about werejaguars is that their skin turns purple and they get black spots.

The book also told their abilities. Werejaguars are super-strong and super-fast. They are also agile with fast relaxes. It is said that they can jump very high and move quickly. The werejaguar also very durable with quick healing. They also have super-sense, like seeing in the dark and seeing supernatural auras. They can track scents for up to several miles and hear farther than that. The most impressive ability is magic. Werejaguars can perform many types of rituals, such as de-aging someone or making Berserkers.

Their weaknesses include; mountain ash, wolfsbane, the full moon, the lunar eclipse, electricity, and their own intense emotions.

The last book was more about Berserkers. As stated Berserkers are, 'men who, after a special ritual using the pelts and bones of bears, gain supernatural powers, such as, strength, speed, and durability. However, this causes them to channel the bear' ferocity, thus making them mindless, violent beings. Over time, the animal spirit well burn away the humanity within the person, making them a vicious animal.'

Berserkers wear the bones and skins of bears like armor. The sternum and rib cage is worn as a chest plate. The skins are worn under the bones to hold it all together and provide warmth. The skull of the bear is worn over their face, connecting the two spirts. They also have bone claw, either affixed to their hands or wore as daggers. In order to bear the spell, the skull needs to be destroyed.

After learning about Naguals – or Werejaguars- and Berserkers, I researched about Princes of Hell. Most of it I already knew, but some of it was new.

Princes of Hell were the first demons created after Lilith. They were created by Lucifer and were generals to demonic armies. However, once Lucifer was trapped in the cage, they separated from Hell and hid out on Earth. The only exception was Azazel, who ruled over Hell. Over the years, Azazel sought a way to release Lucifer, thus starting the Apocalypse. The Prince wasn't able to contact Lucifer until 1972 at St. Mary's Convent, where he found a way to call to him. He was given instructions to release Lilith from Hell and to find a 'very special child' to act as Lucifer's vessel. In 1973, Azazel meets Mary Campbell, and the two make a deal wo bring back John Winchester, her fiancé.

Ten years later, Azazel kills Mary and bleeds demon blood into his six-month old baby, Sam Winchester. While, Azazel did this to countless families, the Winchesters are most notable. John, Dean, and Sam spent the next twenty-three years hunting the demon.

Azazel used Jake Talley, another 'special child' to release Lilith, by opening a Devil's Gate. Dean kills the demon by using the Colt made in 1835. Despite this, Azazel did succeed in what he wanted to do. He released Lilith and found Lucifer's vessel, Sam Winchester, and prepared him by using demon blood. The demon blood gave Sam Winchester powers, his death visions were the most potent, and later became an addiction due to the demon Ruby. When Sam killed Lilith, he broke the final seal, freeing Lucifer and started the Apocalypse.

After reading about demons, I went to bed. I dreamed of fire, blood, and monsters with glowing eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: The Research Part 2

CHAPTER 5: THE RESEARCH PART 2

The next day wasn't any more entertaining nor fun. I started early and read up on vampires. Unsurprisingly, there wasn't much on the sparkling vampires. Bella even had trouble and she lived in that world.

I only found one book; 'Vampires by Stephen Meyers'. It was something.

The first chapter was about their physical characteristics. It started off to why they sparkle in the sun. The reason is because of their cellular membrane, which is hard and non-permeable. Their skin has crystalline properties that reflects light. Another thing that is caused by their crystalline skin is their beauty. Their skin is smooth, glossy, and with no color, giving the illusion of perfect skin. Due to their skin reacting to the light, it makes them look angular and muscular. The book even tells why they are so pale. The venom gets rid of all pigment; tan-ness, freckles, moles, birthmarks, age marks, scars, and tattoos. Another thing mentioned in the books is their eyes and how their diet contributes to the color.

The author goes on to talk about their tendency towards stillness. The only movement they do reflexively is breathe in order to use their sense of smell, because they rely on it so much. However, due to this, their skin can break down because of dust. Their skin looks thin and translucent, but the strength isn't compromised. Another thing effect is their eyes, which will get a white-film, but again their ability to see isn't messed up.

The book also talks about their fluids and bodies. The venom replaced all of the fluids in their bodies and works the same as before, with a few exceptions. A vampire can't produce tears nor do they digest food. Another thing missing is circulatory system, which is why they require blood. While vampires can't starve to death, the blood is absorbed, making them stronger and less thirsty.

The next chapter is about their abilities, newborn vampires, the transformation process, and blood singers. Now most of that, I skip it for now. Next is their history. It doesn't tell their origin, but it tells about the Romanian Coven and the Volturi. Then, their laws. Again I don't read it. None of that will help me fight Victoria. After that, the myths created by the Volturi, Coven Bonds, and Hybrids.

Exhausted, I take a break. A few hours later, I move to Casters. Casters are high beings that can Cast. Casters choose whether they want to become Light or Dark at any time, expect the Duchannes family. There are many types of Casters; Empath, Evo, Catalyst, Natural, Siren, and many others. Casters can also have Waywards. A Wayward is a mortal who 'marks the path' or guides Casters. They are rare, coming around every one hundred years or so. Waywards are connected to one caster and leads them to their destiny, thus finding theirs. This gives me an unique ability to be familiar with any place or location, regardless of they have been there or not. They have access to places, even sacred ones that no else can go to, not even a powerful Caster. Waywards have a 'map' inside their heads and can go anywhere.

Finally, I found the chapter on the Incubus. Incubuses are Lilum, who comes from the Absolute Darkness. They are known as 'Demon Soldiers'. There are two types; Blood – like Abraham Ravenwood - and Light – who feed on dreams. While both are technically Dark, Light Incubuses side with Light Casters. Their female counterpart, the Succubus, is quicker, stronger, and more clever.

The Incubus' lifespan is between 150 – 200 years. They have black eyes. All Incubuses go through the 'Transformation', a process that turns them animalistic and they crave blood. A mortal can be turned. Afterwards, they are unable to eat food or drink.

Their powers include; Travelling (teleporting), super strength, enhanced speed, and enhanced sense. They also have the ability of seduction. Full-blooded Incubuses weaknesses are the sun and the Arclight – a ball shaped prison.

That's it! The sun and an Arclight. Well, killing Abraham will be hard. What am I supposed to do? Lasso the sun and throw it all him. I'm not Thanos.

I couldn't find anything helpful when it came to Jeanine Matthews and President Snow. Therefore, I moved on to Wizards.

Wizardkind are humans that can perform magic. Males are wizards and females are called witches. As children, they may perform random bursts of magic. At eleven, they get a wand.

I skip over blood status, history, and all of that. I do read more about Voldy's part and life. Not a lot of new stuff there. Tired and frustrated, I decided to lay down.

The next day, I ask the Lilum and Dumbledore if I could learn magic.

"Yes. You have already showed the ability to transfer memories and when you were Draco you showed magical ability," the Lilum said.

"I could teach you if you like," Dumbledore said.

"I would."

The next few days, Dumbledore taught me how to use magic. I didn't get a wand though, which was sad. It didn't take me long to figure it out. As I performed spells, I thought of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I felt closer to them somehow.

After what felt like months, the Lilum said I was ready.

"How will I get to them?"

"I will put you in a deep sleep that is out of time, space, and matter. The world around will shape itself depending on your enemy and what fandom you are in. Both of you will have the power to control it. That's the battle. If you win, you move on to the next."

"And if I lose?"

"Let's not think about that."

"Alright."

"Once you have finished, you will move on to Enlightenment, where you will rest and regroup. I cannot say what the result of this battle will be."

"When will you perform this ritual?"

"Within the hour. I'll just need to set up."

"Oh," I said, feeling unprepared.

Thirty minutes later, I was laying on a bed. Around me there was the ingredients. I didn't dare look at them. Otherwise, I will freak myself out. Instead I closed my eyes and reviewed the information I had gathered.

"Are you ready?" The Lilum asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked rudely.

"No. I suppose it doesn't. Just listen to the sound of my voice and relax."

"Okay."

I took deep breaths. As they moved around me, they spoke in a different language. I had never heard anything like it. I listened to them and soon I felt myself slipping away. It wasn't sudden and violent like last time. Instead, it felt like slowly fading away. It felt like peace, nostalgia, and heavy sorrow all at once. Everything faded and I was gone.

 **THE END**

Author Note (Sources): The Official Illustrated Guide by Stephenie Meyer,  wiki/Caster,  wiki/Wayward,  wiki/Incubus.  wiki/Wizardkind.


End file.
